heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers (2007)
Transformers is a live-action movie released by DreamWorks in 2007, with Executive Producer Steven Spielberg and Director Michael Bay. The story follows the Transformers' arrival on modern-day Earth and their interactions with the human race, as they search for the life-giving AllSpark and continue their ages-old civil war. The movie is a new imagining of the Transformers brand, drawing on past Transformers fiction but also distinct in its own right. Plot Many years ago, the planet Cybertron was consumed by a civil war by the two Transformer factions, the Autobots led by Optimus Prime, and the Decepticons led by Megatron. Optimus jettisoned the AllSpark, a mystical artefact that brings life to the planet, into space, but Megatron pursued it. Megatron crashed in the Arctic Circle and froze, discovered in 1897 by explorer Archibald Witwicky. Witwicky activated Megatron’s navigational system, which scanned the AllSpark’s coordinates into his glasses. The glasses end up in the possession of his great-great-grandson Sam Witwicky. In the present day, Sam buys his first car, a rusting Chevrolet Camaro, but discovers it has a life of its own. In Qatar, Blackout attacks and destroys a U.S. military base in a failed attempt to hack the military network to find information on Megatron and the AllSpark. A team of soldiers led by Captain William Lennox escape across the desert, pursued by Blackout’s drone Scorponok. They fight Scorponok off, aided by aerial reinforcements and travel home with Scorponok’s stinger, discovering sabot rounds damaged the armour. At the Pentagon, Secretary of Defense John Keller leads the investigation into the attack. Sound analyst Maggie Madsen catches another Decepticon, Frenzy, hacking into the network while onboard Air Force One. While the hack is thwarted, Frenzy downloads files on Archibald’s glasses, tracking down Sam with Barricade, disguised as a police car. Sam and his high school crush Mikaela Banes are rescued by the Camaro who turns out to be Autobot scout Bumblebee, but he is mute and has to communicate through his car radio. Previously sending a beacon to his fellow Autobots, Bumblebee takes Sam and Mikaela to meet the new arrivals – Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Optimus explains the details of their situation, revealing if Megatron gained the AllSpark he would transform Earth’s machinery into a new army and exterminate mankind. Sam, Mikaela, and the Autobots travel to Sam’s house to retrieve the glasses, but the teenagers are apprehended by agents of Sector Seven, a top secret government branch, led by Seymour Simmons. The Autobots stop the agents, but Simmons calls for backup who take Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee into custody, Optimus obtaining the glasses. The respective groups connected to the Transformers are gathered together at Hoover Dam by Sector Seven’s director Tom Banachek. Inside, the group discover the frozen Megatron and the AllSpark, but Frenzy who smuggled away in Mikaela’s bag, summons the other Decepticons to attack. Bumblebee is released to protect the AllSpark, shrinking it down to a handheld size so it can be transported to safety. Megatron escapes the dam after thawing out. A lengthy battle occurs in Los Angeles, with most of the Decepticons being killed but Megatron murders Jazz. Sam’s attempt to escape with the AllSpark is prevented by Megatron, but Sam rams the AllSpark into his chest, extinguishing his spark. Starscream is the only Decepticon to escape. Optimus salvages a shard of the AllSpark from Megatron’s body. The U.S. government shut down Sector Seven, disposing of the dead Decepticons in the Laurentian Abyss, while the Autobots secretly hide out on Earth, Optimus sending a transmission into space inviting any surviving Autobots to join them. Cast Humans *Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky, the young descendant of an Arctic explorer who stumbles on a big secret which becomes the last hope for Earth. *Tyrese Gibson as Sgt. Robert Epps, a U.S. Air Force Combat Controller and technical sergeant of a Special Operations team based at the U.S. SOCCENT base in Qatar. *Josh Duhamel as Capt. William Lennox, the leader of Epps's Special Operations team in Qatar. *Anthony Anderson as Glen Whitmann, a hacker recruited by the U.S. Defense Department. *Megan Fox as Mikaela Banes, a classmate of Sam who assists him in his mission by using skills she learned as a juvenile car thief. *Rachael Taylor as Maggie Madsen, a Pentagon analyst friend of Glenn's. *John Turturro as Agt. Seymour Simmons, a member of Sector 7 Advanced Research Division. *Jon Voight as John Keller, the U.S. Secretary of Defense. *Michael O'Neill as Tom Banachek, head of Sector 7. *Kevin Dunn as Ron Witwicky, Sam's father. *Julie White as Judy Witwicky, Sam's mother. *Amaury Nolasco as ACWO Jorge "Fig" Figueroa, a Special Operations soldier who survives the destruction of the SOCCENT base in Qatar and was also a member of Captain Lennox's team. *Zack Ward as First Sergeant Donnelly, a member of Captain Lennox's team. *W. Morgan Sheppard as Captain Archibald Witwicky, Sam's great-great-grandfather who accidentally activates Megatron's navigational system. *Bernie Mac as Bobby Bolivia, a used cars salesman. *John Robinson as Miles Lancaster, Sam's best friend. *Travis Van Winkle as Trent DeMarco, Mikaela's ex-boyfriend. *Glenn Morshower as Colonel Sharp (credited as "SOCCENT sergeant") Transformers Autobots *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots who transforms into a blue and red 1994 Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck. Peter Cullen had previously voiced Optimus Prime in the original 1980s cartoon and was chosen to reprise his role, which was warmly welcomed by audiences and considered one of the film's best aspects. *Mark Ryan as Bumblebee, the Autobot scout and Sam's new guardian who transforms into a yellow 2006 Chevrolet Camaro. *Darius McCrary as Jazz, Optimus's second-in-command who transforms into a silver 2006 Pontiac Solstice. *Robert Foxworth as Ratchet, the Autobot medic who transforms into a yellow 2004 search and rescue Hummer H2 ambulance. *Jess Harnell as Ironhide, the Autobot weapons expert who transforms into a black 2005 GMC Topkick C4500. Decepticons *Hugo Weaving as Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons who transforms into a silver Cybertronian jet. Originally Frank Welker (voice of Megatron in the original series) was considered but according to DVD commentary, Bay thought his voice didn't fit, so Weaving was chosen instead. *Charlie Adler as Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command who transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. Adler had previously voiced several characters in the original series, most noticeably Silverbolt. *Blackout, Megatron's third-in-command who transforms into a MH-53J Pave Low III. *Jess Harnell as Barricade, the Decepticon scout and interrogator who transforms into a black Saleen S281 police car. *Reno Wilson as Frenzy, the Decepticon hacker and Barricade's minion, who transforms into a PGX Boombox, and later a Nokia 8800. *Jim Wood as Bonecrusher, the Decepticon mine sweeper who transforms into a Buffalo H Mine-Protected vehicle. *Brawl, the Decepticon demolition specialist who transforms into a dark green M1 Abrams. *Scorponok, a scorpion Decepticon and Blackout's minion. Videos Transformers - Official Trailer 1 2007 720p HD Transformers (2007) Official Trailer HD Category:Transformers Category:Films Category:Media Category:Quaternary Media Category:Live-action Films